Merry Christmas My Boys
by theplaywrite
Summary: After spending almost all their time in the garage, Yusei, Jack and Crow receive a package from Martha that she believes will help her boys learn to make the most of their new life and get them into the holiday spirit.


Merry Christmas My Boys

The air outside was cold, simply cold. There was no breeze, no frost and no snow. The frigid temperature, coupled with the early darkening sky, would have normally made life in New Domino City very dull and depressing for its residences. However, the bitter weather could not damper the spirits of the people. Everyone, from the youngest child to the oldest man, was anxiously waiting for one certain holiday, one special holiday, that was only a short week away.

Christmas in New Domino City was a glorious time. Spirits of all kinds were filled with the joys of the holiday. Dazzling lights, yards of garland and cutouts of crystal snowflakes were found around every corner of the great metropolis. The shopping centers were covered in bright holidays banners. The decorated pine tree in the center of the park stood tall as bells could be heard in the distance. The duel arena and newly constructed bridge were lit up with red and green lights shining through the night. Even the streets, usually scattered with questionable wanderers were dressed in strings of simple white bulbs and small decorations that reminded everyone of happier times.

It was a beautiful world outside, but a certain trio of friends were clueless to the festivities happening all around them.

"Could you pass me that wrench, Jack?" Yusei Fudo politely asked his old, childhood friend for some assistance. The younger man was currently working on a new engine model for his duel runner and was so close to starting the test driving phase.

Jack Atlas, being the esteemed man he was, or once was, let out a sigh. He set down his coffee and proceeded to retrieve the requested item. "Here."

"Thanks."

Jack went back to his spot on the worn couch and immediately was drawn to the warm smell of his drink. The young man glanced up and found himself looking around the rented garage him and his two foster brothers shared. It was not much, and certainly nothing compared to the lifestyle he had become accustom to, but it was a roof over their heads. Yusei had turned the bottom floor of the garage into his own personal, solitary work area. Jack could not even remember the last time he saw Yusei outside of the space. Then again, Jack could not remember a time when he left the garage either, other then to get his morning coffee from the cafe across the street.

"Did Crow say what time he would be getting back?" Jack asked, even though he was not truly interested in the third man's whereabouts. He just wanted a way to fill the empty air of the garage. The prolonging silence began to bore and irritate him.

"He said he wouldn't be gone long." Yusei answered, still very much immersed in his work. "Knowing Crow and how he feels about the cold, he should be back in no time."

Jack shuffled his weight on the coach. Life had become rather slow and uneventful for the three friends over the past few months. Heck, the most eventful thing that week was when Crow was feeling nice and decided to bring home fast food for dinner. Jack did not know if it was the cold weather or the fact not none of them had steady, paying jobs to focus on. The only reason they could afford to live in the small garage was due to Martha's kindness to pay the first months' rent and Crow's dumb luck of finding odd jobs here and there.

"So..." Jack tried again to spark up a conversation. "When do you think you'll have that new engine ready for a test run?"

Yusei glanced up, surprised that Jack was apparently taking interest in his little hobby. But Jack being Jack, he probably just wanted to secure his spot as the one who got to test out the faster engine first. "Maybe in another week or two. I'll have to go back to Satellite to find some makeshift parts, since we don't have the money to buy decent ones yet."

Suddenly, the front door bursted opened and a man, wrapped in many layers of clothing, walked inside. "Hey, guys. It's completely freezing out there. So, I ran into Zora and she gave me this package that just came for us." Jack and Yusei both noticed the brown box Crow was carrying inside.

"Who's it from?" Yusei asked, finally removing himself from his work on the engine model.

Crow set the box down on the table and immediately started disrobing his layers of clothing. "I don't know, but it's addressed to all of us."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Open it." Jack commanded. Yusei grabbed a dull pair of scissors from the desk draw and carefully cut open the mysterious package. After breaking the seal and pealing away the flaps, the first thing they noticed was a sealed envelop, laying on top. Yusei picked up the letter and opened it just as carefully. He pulled out a folded peice of paper and began to read it aloud for the other two to hear.

 _Dear Boys,_

 _I was so happy to hear from Zora that you all are doing well. Whether or not she makes it seem, you three have been the best tenants she has had for a long while, especially Yusei. I know moving to New Domino City and living together again was a big change for the three of you, but it's nice to know you are getting along._

 _That being said, Zora has also told me that you boys hardly ever leave the garage. I know you must be still getting aquatinted with this new lifestyle of yours, but for heaven's sake, you have to get out once and awhile. You can't live the rest of your lives out in that garage. Whatever happened to the young boys I knew who wanted to travel the world, make a name for themselves and go on an adventure? It's been almost half a year since you defeated the Dark Signer. It's time you three started living the lives you always dreamed of, the lives you worked so hard to achieve._

 _Anyhow, I'm hosting a big Christmas Eve dinner this year, mainly to celebrate the rebirth of the Satellite. I very much hope you three can attend. The kids here really miss seeing their hometown heroes. Christmas was always the time in your childhoods when you all were the happiest. I decided to mail you a few things from Christmases past that you all used to love. I cannot wait to see you boys again. And please, don't be strangers. You're always welcome back at your old stomping grounds._

 _Merry Christmas My Boys!_

 _Love,_

 _Martha_

"Wait. When's Christmas?" Crow asked the question the other two were already wondering. The guys looked at Yusei's computer screen to check the date and were surprised at how fast time had pasted them by. "Oh. It's only a few days away."

"So, are we going to Martha's for Christmas dinner?" Jack asked, though already knowing the answer to his question.

Yusei nodded. "Of course. I'll call Martha later tonight and let her know we're coming." Yusei set down the well-intended letter and began sifting through the box of objects. The young man started quietly laughing, bringing out a small stuffed animal, or more specifically, a small stuffed bird. "Crow, wasn't this yours?"

"Galewind!" Crow grabbed the small grey bird from Yusei's hands. With a wide grin on his face, he started petting its orange beak like it was alive. "I almost forgot about you! Look! His wing is fixed. Jack! You were the one who torn off his wing!"

"I did not!" Jack protested. "That stupid toy was ripped when Martha gave it to you for Christmas."

"Don't call him stupid!"

Yusei shook his head at the ridiculous fight Jack and Crow were getting into over some old toy. He decided to turn his attention back to the box and found himself becoming amused at the rest of the trinkets Martha had sent them. "Guys, look." The bickering two looked back at Yusei, who was now holding a small, gold star, with patches of glitter falling off of it. "Remember we used to put this on tree outside our bedroom window."

"That was my job." Jack commented. "You two were never tall enough to reach the top of the tree." The older man walked up to the box and started going through it himself. "What's in here?"

Jack found another stuffed envelop and went to examined its contents. He pulled out a stack of old photographs, recognizing the faces immediately. Yusei and Crow looked over Jack's shoulders as he flipped through the memories. The first two photos were of a younger Yusei and Jack sitting around Martha's living room fireplace. The next one had the pair showing a young Crow a shelf decorated with garland and Christmas figurines.

"Look how small we were." Crow laughed. "I was barely even eight years old when Martha took me in."

The next few pictures were of the three friends sitting around a wooden table, eating what was considered a feast in Satellite at the time. There was a shift in the next group of pictures, where the boys looked considerable older, probably in their early teens.

"I remember this. It was one of the only times it actually snowed in Satellite around Christmas." Jack recalled one of the more fonder memories of his childhood. The photograph they were looking at had the three boys playing around in a fresh layer of snow. Crow leaned in and pointed at someone new in the picture.

"Is that Kalin?" Crow identified the group's old friend.

"That is him." Yusei confirmed Crow's observation. "He's as short as me in that picture." There was a brief pause in the conversation, as the boys recalled the memories of their once lost friend. "We should call him."

"Agreed." Jack was ready to start flipping through the photographs again, but instead shifted his eyes to an object left untouched in the box. He reached his hand down and pulled out a smaller, wooden box. The beautiful Christmas tree painted on the lid, which was now faded slightly, reminded Jack of the personal significance the small trinket held. "The music box we gave Martha." All three of them smiled.

"I remember now." Crow said, thinking back to a memorable time. "I found that in a trash heap and almost tossed it in the water when it didn't work."

"Then you gave it to me, so I could try and fix it." Yusei added. "I felt so proud of myself when I finally got it to play music."

"Then I painted the tree on the lid and we gave it to Martha as a Christmas present." Jack continued the walk down memory lane. "It was the only gift we ever gave her after everything she did for us."

There was another pause in the conversation. The young me realized that maybe they have been taking for granted all the wonderful things they had in their lives. From the friends and bonds they made over the years, to the number opportunities they were given and to the new freedom they worked so desperately to achieve, their lives have never been better. And how were they making the best out of their new situation? By sitting around and watching dust collect.

They felt ashamed of themselves. They should be taking the world by storm. They should be fulfilling their childhood dreams. They should be anywhere else, but sitting in a dark garage as time pasted them by. They were rested and had recovered from their war against the Dark Signers. It was time to be the men they always wanted to become. It was their time out there and they were almost missing it.

"Does it still work?" Crow asked quietly.

Jack looked over at his friend, then back at the box. He lifted his hand, reached for the lid and slowly lifted it. Immediately, the faint sound of a familiar tune began to play for the boys. Martha used to play her music box every night and the three would always find themselves falling asleep to its beautiful melody.

"I never thought I would miss the sound of this music." Jack commented, with the moment becoming surreal.

"What do you guys want to do now?" Yusei asked, now having lost all effort to continue working on the engine. Jack and Crow just shrugged their shoulders, still finding themselves lost in the soft tune of the music box. Yusei thought for a moment. "Do you want to visit Luna and Leo? I'm sure their part of the city is nicely decorated for Christmas."

Crow smiled. "Hey, yea! And maybe we could stop by the shopping center to pick out some presents for Martha and the kids. I just got paid for my last job and should have enough money to buy some gifts."

Jack finally closed the music box, ending the almost forgotten song for the time being. "It would be nice to get out of this garage for once, even if it is cold outside."

All three of them were in agreement. It only took a few minutes for the boys to put on a warm layer of clothes and walk out the door, destined for the bright lights of the city. Walking down the beautifully decorated streets was just what Yusei, Jack and Crow needed to lift their spirits and begin to enjoy the quickly approaching holiday. It was like they were children again, naturally feeling happy this time of year and loving every minute of it.

They almost were at the entrance to the shopping center, when Crow spotted something interesting. "What's this about?"

Both Jack and Yusei stopped their walk and stood next to Crow, reading the poster he had become interested in. "World Racing Grand Prix?" Jack wonder along with the rest of them.

"A turbo dueling tournament? We should enter!" Crow called out in excitement.

Yusei smiled. "Why not? It'll give me a real reason to finish the engine sooner."

"Yea, we should." Jack gave his stance of approval. "Now we can tell Martha we're actually doing something with our lives."

And with their new found goal in mind, the three old friends laughed the rest of the night away and enjoyed the holidays like they always dreamed of.


End file.
